This invention relates to a machine for filling flexible pouches with product and particularly with a solid food product such as meat chunks or the like. The invention more specifically relates to a machine for filling the pouches while the pouches are advanced along a predetermined path with high speed continuous motion as opposed to slower intermittent motion. A machine with a continuous motion filling mechanism is disclosed in Nutting et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,687.